Betrayal
by minminxiu
Summary: Aku adalah kekasihmu, lalu dia? . . Sebuah ff singkat yang di bikin saat belajar buat skripsian. Jaehyun X Doyoung Taeyong x Doyoung Maaf ih kalo deskripsinya ga nyambung. Udah lama ga bikin ff :")
1. Betrayal

"Taeyong ah.."

"Heum?"

"Manusia itu... memang terlahir sebagai penghianat ya?"

"Huh?" Pria yang di panggil taeyong itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah sang kekasih -kim doyoung- lalu kembali memperhatikan telepon genggam miliknya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih doyyi?"

"Iya, seperti kamu dan aku. Rasanya surga semakin jauh saja dari jangkauanku. Setelah aku menjadi seorang gay.. sekarang aku kembali berdosa karna mengkhianati jaehyun."

Taeyong akhirnya memutus perhatiannya dari handphone tersebut dan fokus menatap doyoung.

"Lalu, yang di lakukan jaehyun dan ten apa namanya kalau bukan pengkhianatan heum? Bersenang senang?"

Taeyong meraih tubuh doyoung kedalam dekapannya. Doyoung pun menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan lee taeyong.

Doyoung sudah menjalin hubungan dengan jaehyun semenjak sekolah menengah atas. Mereka dulu satu sekolah dan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Jaehyun si pria tampan sempurna dan Doyoung si pria manis pencuri hati semua orang. Setelah lulus dari sekolah mereka memutuskan melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama walaupun jurusan berbeda. Doyoung memutuskan memilih jurusan komunikasi karna ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pembawa acara nasional. Lain dengan jaehyun, ia memilih jurusan bisnis karna perintah orangtuanya. Yaah, jaehyun memang tipikal penerus perusahaan.

Setelah masuk universitas, jaehyun mulai bergabung dengan klub basket. Disanalah jaehyun mengenal lee ten. Laki laki berkebangsaan thailand yang sangat manis dan terlihat liar serta menggoda. Ten merupakan manager team basket universitas. Jaehyun dan Ten menjadi semakin dekat semenjak 6 bulan lalu Jaehyun di angkat menjadi kapten tim. Dan 6 bulan lalu juga jaehyun memutuskan berselingkuh dari Doyoung.

Awalnya Doyoung berusaha percaya pada sang kekasih. Perkataan jaehyun bahwa dia tidak akan berpaling dari doyoung walau ada 1000 orang penggoda yang mendekati Jaehyun seolah menjadi pegangannya. Namun, pegangan itu roboh saat Doyoung memergoki Jaehyun yang bercumbu dengan Ten di lapangan indoor setelah latihan basket. Doyoung merasa dirinya hancur berkeping keping.

Lalu siapa lee taeyong sebenarnya? Dia adalah kekasih dari selingkuhan kekasihnya yang juga merupakan kekasihnya selama 1 bulan ini. Hah, rumit bukan?

Dia adalah laki-laki gila yang mengajak doyoung untuk berselingkuh juga di belakang kedua orang itu. Mengiming imingi Doyoung untuk balas dendam pada jaehyun. Padahal dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Doyoung saat melihat doyoung menangisi Jaehyun yang berciuman dengan Ten. Cih.

"Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah doyoung ah. Mereka duluan yang mengkhianati kita. Mereka berselingkuh di belakang kita dengan berkedok urusan kegiatan klub basket." Taeyong memberi jeda pada ucapannya sekaligus mencium pelipis doyoung.

"Lagipula aku bersyukur karna mereka berselingkuh aku jadi bisa mengenal dan mencintaimu."

"Ya.. kau benar Tae. Terima kasih karna sudah berada disisiku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku juga seperti Jaehyun."

"Pasti, pasti young ah"

Kkeut!!

Mohon maaf niih kalau ceritanya sangat pendek dan gak jelas. Maklum udah lama ga bikin ff.

Lagi jaman banget kan ya pelakor dan pebinor. Soo i try to make this story. Buat yang berkenan ngasih komen dan vote boleh banget loh. Hehe


	2. You hurt me too!

"Jadi sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dan si bajingan itu berhubungan?"

"Uhmm, pardon? Siapa yang kamu panggil bajingan Jae?" Jawab Kim Doyoung santai.

"Kim Doyoung! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!" Suara jaehyun seketika meninggi. Mereka kini menjadi tontonan beberapa pengunjung kafe. Thanks to Jaehyun yang menggebrak meja dengan semangat.

"Kalau yang kamu maksud adalah Lee Taeyong maka aku harus katakan padamu kalau dia bukan bajingan. Yang bajingan itu kau, brengsek!" Doyoung memelankan suaranya agar meredam emosi sang kekasih, ups atau mungkin soon to be mantan kekasih.

"Kalau dia bukan bajingan dia tidak akan mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Sekarang apa yang dia perbuat? Dia menciummu didepan umum tadi! Kau itu kekasihku!"

"Eumm, Jaehyunnie, bukankah Ten juga kekasihmu? Kenapa kau tidak marah saat Taeyong mencium Ten jugaaa? Kau ini pilih kasih sekali sih. Lagipula, bukannya kau yang bajingan sudah merebut Ten darinya?"

Jaehyun terkejut dengan omongan Doyoung. Matanya membola menatap laki-laki kesayangannya. Darimana Doyoung tau kalau ia dan Ten...

"Sayang kamu it..."

"Jaehyun ah, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya." Doyoung mengambil nafas sebentar. "Ayo akhiri semuanya Jung Jaehyun. Aku sudah lelah dibohongi dan membohongimu. Mari akhiri hubungan tidak sehat ini."

"Tidak! Doyoung, aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Ten. Dia hanya manager tim!"

"Ah.. jadi manager tim itu tugasnya memberi kissmark dan blowjob kapten tim ya setelah latihan? Aku baru tau. Tau begitu aku tahun lalu melamar juga menjadi manager tim basket."

Jaehyun tertampar oleh omongan Doyoung. Jadi... Doyoungnya sudah tau? Tapi kenapa justru dia berhubungan juga dengan Lee bajingan itu bukannya menghentikan jaehyun.

"Aku sudah tau sejak lama Jaehyun ah. Aku tau saat kalian berduaan, menikmati waktu di apartemen Ten, dan juga tau setiap saat kau membohongiku. Aku tau semua itu." Tiba-tiba airmata menetes di pipi pemuda Kim itu.

"Doyoung ah, kumohon.. jangan seperti ini. Aku sakit melihatmu menangis.. maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan me.."

"Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun. Kalau kau mau membujukku untuk meninggalkan Taeyong dan kembali padamu jawabanku adalah TIDAK. Aku akan merebut Taeyong dari Ten seperti dia merebutmu dariku. Aku akan membuat kau merasa bersalah pada Ten dan dirimu sendiri selamanya Jung Jaehyun."

"Ini bukan tentang Ten, youngie. Ini tentang kita yang harus memulainya lagi. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan menerimamu kembali dan kita akan pergi jauh dari dua orang itu. Jebal doyoung ah.."

"Simpan maafmu untuk selamanya. Karna aku tidak akan menerima maafmu. Aku pergi." Kemudian Doyoung bangkit dari kursinya hendak meninggalkan Jaehyun, tapi lengannya ditahan dengan sangat erat.

"Jebal doyoung ah. Sayang. Aku sakit bila kehilanganmu doyoungie. Tolong kembali sayangku."

"Dihari aku pertama melihat kau bercumbu dengan Ten, juga aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa Jaehyun ssi. Dan di hari itu pula maafku sudah habis untukmu. Aku sengaja bersama Taeyong untuk menghancurkan kalian berdua. Sorry Jaehyun, i'm not feeling sorry for you both"

Dan saat cengkraman jaehyun melemah Doyoung langsung pergi dari kafe itu. Lee Taeyong sudah menunggunya di depan kafe. Ya, dia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ten. Dia juga melihat semua yang terjadi dengan Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Taeyong sangat bahagia untuk itu.

Doyoung memilihnya. Walaupun sampai detik ini Doyoung tidak pernah mengatakan ia mencintai Taeyong, baginya sudah cukup hanya dengan Doyoung disisinya dan melihat Jaehyun serta Ten hancur. Mereka pantas mendapatkan itu semua.

"Kamu hebat uri doyyi." Ucap taeyong menjawil hidung kekasih satusatunya saat ini. Setelah itu ia mengusap air mata Doyoung yang masih mengalir.

"Terimakasih taeyong hyung. Terimakasih membuatku menghentikan semua kebohongan ini. Aku... mencintaimu hyung." Peluk Doyoung erat.

Dan tiada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan Taeyong selain Doyoung yang memanggilnya hyung juga mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Aku juga doyyiku. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Setelah mengecup punggung tangan Doyoung, mereka bergerak ke arah mobil dan membelah jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat di sore hari.

"Jadi pada akhirnya... kau benar benar melepasku, Taeyong ah? Kau lelah huh dengan lelakimu ini yang liar dan suka menggoda pria lain?" Ucap laki-laki yang menatap kepergian mobil Taeyong di sisi jalan raya dengan tatapan hampa dan senyum hambar.

Ya, mungkin Taeyong lelah selalu memaafkan di kecewakan Ten untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat Ten ingin mulai berhenti bermain-main, justru Taeyongnya lah yang berhenti mencintainya.

"Jangan hidup menderita lagi Lee Taeyong. Cukup jaehyun dan aku saja yang menyesali kepergian kalian dihidup kami."

-Sequel kkeut!!-

WQWQWQ anaknya emang ambis banget tiba-tiba bikin sequel. Kenapa kalo ngerjain skripsi gabisa se ambis ini ya:( hehe. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan di ff ini. InsyaAllah ini gak copas dari ff lain. Terinspirasi mungkin yaa secara dari sma kelas 2 sampe sekarang tingkat akhir kuliah kerjaan sambilannya baca ff mulu :(

Dengan ini book Betrayal benar-benar selsai disini.

Who's next?

Jaehyun x Doyoung?

Taeyong x Doyoung?

Johnny x Doyoung?

Lucas x Doyoung?

Jaemin x Renjun?

Lucas x Renjun?

Lucas x Haechan?


End file.
